


28. Doctor Who?

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daleks and The Silence and Cybermen and Falsehoods, Doctor Who References, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jokes at Roman’s expense, Logan is a nerd, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Virgil is a dork, Virgil is overprotective, kid!Logan, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Virgil’s room is being mean to him, so Logan does the only Logical thing: He takes a page out of Roman’s book and plays pretend.





	28. Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short… I don’t have an excuse. I do, however, have pasta, because here I am having dinner at 11PM trying to write 4 hours worth of fic in 1 hour. XD
> 
> Expect Doctor Who references. (I was feeling nostalgic)

 

It had been the usual:

Overwork, regress, go to find someone to tell.

However, on his way to Patton’s room, Logan stopped at Virgil’s door, a nagging feeling in his chest. He thought he’d heard something… Maybe it’s been his overactive imagination…

But there it was again.

A whimper.

Logan tentatively pressed his ear to the door, gasping at what he heard.

_ The other’s don’t want you. _

_ Thomas doesn’t need you. _

_ You’ll always be useless. _

_ You let them all down. _

He knew what those were. Those were the voices that had hurt him before. But Virgil said they were usually quiet, so why…?

It didn’t matter right now.

Logan knew what he had to do. 

With a nod of determination, the Logical side ran back to his room. He scanned the floor, looking for anything he could use to his advantage. His eyes fell on a Sonic Screwdriver torch pen on his desk. Perfect. He grabbed it, sliding it into his trouser pocket like a gun to it’s holster. 

Logan then pulled off his tie, tying it into a loop and draping it around one shoulder like a sash, before running from the room and back to Virgil’s room. Logan swept his hair back and, with a loud cry, burst into Virgil’s room and whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing it at the ceiling and turning it on.

“Wirgil!” Logan cried over the drilling sound of the pen and the voices that were hurting Virgil. “It is not safe hewe! Come wif me and I’ll pwotect you!”

“Logan! You shouldn’t be in here!” Virgil cried. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Virgil’s wrist, tugging him off his bed and towards the door with him.

“I know! Why do you fink I’m making a pwotectif bubble wiv my Sonic Scwewdwifer? I’m keeping the Falsehoods away!” Logan snapped, as though it were obvious what he was doing. Virgil gave in, following Logan out of the room. 

Anything to keep Logan safe.

“So, Doctor Who, what made you come rushing to the rescue? Where’s Princey?”

“It’s just ‘The Doctor’, actually. Wo-man has been Extra-minated.”

“Oh my god…” Virgil sniggered.

“It is not a laughing matter. His chances are vewy bad. He will nefer be nowmal.”

“Yikes. Sounds bad.”

“It is. Thewe is no hope fow him.”

“I see… So, Doctor, thank you for saving me from the Falsehoods, but haven’t you got more important things to deal with?”

“You awe impowtant.” Logan tilted his head. “‘Nine hundwed years of time and space and I've nefer met anywone who wasn't impowtant’.”

“Nerd.” Virgil coughed, a fond smile on his face. “Thanks…”

“You can be my new companion until you belief you are impowtant. Not many people suwvive a confwontation with Falsehoods.”

“I must be one of the lucky ones then.” Virgil smirked, an idea coming to mind as he quickly fished his eyeliner pen out his back pocket. “Hey, Doctor, just one question.”

“Yes?”

“What’re these?” Virgil raised his arm, revealing multiple crudely drawn tally marks. Logan gasped, his eyes wide.

“The Silence…”

“The what?” Virgil tried so hard not to laugh.

“Come on! We’re not safe hewe!” Logan cried, grabbing Virgil’s wrist and pulling him to the living room. Virgil chuckled.

This was totally better than sitting in his room. Not that he’d ever confess that.

* * *

Being Logan’s companion wasn’t bad at all, Virgil found.

However, a battle against the Cybermen in the Dreamscape had tired Logan out. The poor child was barely standing by the end of it, only succumbing to his weakness when Virgil carefully pulled him into his arms. Logan immediately slumped against him, drifting off in record time, Sonic Screwdriver falling from his limp hand.

Virgil smiled and picked it up, pocketing it as he pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead.

He may never tell Logan about the real reason the voices were in his room without another side present, about how he was withholding Logan’s own anxiety in his room like he did every time he felt Logan regress. It was frightening how much anxiety the logical side had when he regressed verses when he didn’t. It was getting easier to pick up exactly when he’d regressed. 

But Logan didn’t need to know that. No, Logan needed to rest, and then maybe they could convince Roman to play with them.


End file.
